


Proposal

by Chasyn



Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [7]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day Pride Challenge, Drabble, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Short, Silly, Them boys are in trouble, They gonna die, pride month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: "We live and we're planning a wedding, right?"
Relationships: Owen Grady/Zach Mitchell
Series: Zachwen Pride 2020 Challenge [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790995
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fave so far. XD
> 
> <https://unicornaffair.tumblr.com/post/619550664672100352/with-pride-month-around-the-corner>  
> Also, if anyone is interested in keeping me company while I type (or just pestering me on a daily basis), I have a Discord chat server.  
> <https://discord.gg/JGgeWp3>  
> Chas#0048

"If we live through this…" Owen wheezed out, struggling to catch his breath. "I want to spend the rest… of my life… with you."

Zach was hunched over beside him. He breathed out just as raggedly and nodded his head. "Yeah… okay…" He said and crowded closer. "So what… we get married?"

Owen heaved out a laugh and clutched at his chest. It really hurt to laugh. "That… is exactly… what I was thinking."

Zach nodded his head. "Yeah, okay." He breathed out. "I'll marry you… you marry me?"

Owen nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, cool." He paused for a moment and then pressed closer again. "You think… the coast… is clear?" He asked softly, his voice barely a breath.

Owen glanced around and shrugged. "I don't know… can't hear anything."

"Can't see, either." Zach huffed out. He shook his head and leaned around the corner to get a look. But he saw nothing. His eyes searched everywhere, looking for any sign… his eyes widened and he snapped back. "Shit… I think she…"

"OWEN! ZACH!"

Zach's eyes widened. "She used our first names!"

Owen nodded. "Yep. Claire's totally gonna kill us."

"Run for it?" Zach suggested. "She's in high heels."

Owen reached for his hand. "She's gonna stab us with them."

"We live and we're planning a wedding, right?"

Owen nodded. "Better run fast."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!"


End file.
